Событие Станция генерации сигнала №1
en:Signal_Station:_No.1 left|230x410px|none center|230x410px|none right|230x410px|none Предыдущие запуски события: *10.11.2017 03:00 – 15.11.2017 03:00 Mazes 'Hard (15F, 3 Vigor)' Reward - 48-52 Badges 'Common (10F, 2 Vigor)' Reward - 31-32 Badges 'Simple (5F, 1 Vigor)' Reward - 11 Badges Raid (3 Vigor) Reward - 48-51 Badges Special Items You can find Avalon chips in the event maze. These chips can be purchased in shops in the maze for 200EP each and also dropped by the WM-1. If you are using the Avalon NPC, it has 4 slots. If you are using the Avalon Gumball, you are unlimited, but the chips have different effects and are upgradable with multiple copies. Jonathan's Image Data - EP +200. First-Aid Device - Avallon Mecha recovers 60% HP, Avalon (Main) Gumball recovers 20% HP. Disguise Gas - Disguiser status (Attack increased by 50%, Not be counterattacked, Lasts 10 rounds). Tips In 11F - 14F, you can find a sealed door, which you need the hack chip on Avalon to open a secret room with Cytus, Deemo, or Chuchu Gumball in it. You have to complete a task to get 5 of their Fragments. There appears to be a limit of 30 fragments for each gumball using this method. * The Gumball Deemo will give you 5 frags if you insert the code/notes 12312565431 in piano. * Cytus Gumball will give you 5 frags if you give her a soul. (Use venture main for farplane title) * Chuchu Gumball will give you 5 frags after you open his cage, which requires you kill a group of dark musicians. * The fourth room will have a WM-1 plus five more enemies. Three boxes will give you 3 random guns, 5 gems once and 5000 coins after the first time and 3 random Avalon chips. You will find this room instead of one of the above when maining Avalon. You get 5 Avalon Fragments if Avalon Gumball NPC survives the BOSS fight, up to 20 fragments in total. After that, you get a 3 Badges instead. If you take Avalon Gumball as Main Gumball, you can enter the room after the BOSS fight, where you can kill the everyone in there with an aoe spell or Sword of Zero, to get 6 gems (once)/5 badges(rest of time), plus one of the following: 10k coins, 20k coins, 10 badges or 20 badges item depending on the business card dropped (Rayark gives badges). Suggested Combos: King/Three-eye King/Phoenix. This combo(with a Werewolf Potion) lets you build a powerful dog, avoid any burn damage, and if you save your ep allows you to one-shot the boss with King's skill Overall Blow. ???/Machinist/Condottiere. Use whatever as your main. Can use Burst Rockets on ChuChu's and Avalon's sealed room mobs, Nukes on the WM-1 and the boss. Nukes with full level 5 skills will deal 480dmg each. Badge Exchange * 300 - 20 Avalon's Fragments (Limited purchase 9 times) * 600 - Death Alloy Coating (Avalon's Rare Dress) - Avalon's Attack +1 * 300 - K-10 (Limited purchase 1 times) - Airship Energy +6000, Speed +2 * 300 - WM-1 MANTICORE (Limited purchase 1 times) - Airship Energy +6000, Fire +2 * 100 - α Chip (Limited purchase 10 times) - Fire +10, Armor +10, when battle is won 100% chance to obtain Golden Pot x1 * 30 - β Chip - All attributes +10, when the round begins 100% chance main cannon's power increased by 15% * 30 - γ Chip - Decrease damage suffered by 20%, when battle begins 100% chance enhance energy 20% of total self energy * 30 - Xada Virus - use: gumball's attack +2, defence +2, add infection effect (60% chance to turn human enemy into zombie)